Maya Amano
Maya Amano is a Major Character of Persona 2: Innocent Sin and the Protagonist in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. A cheerful and compassionate woman, Maya works as a reporter for the teen magazine Coolest. Maya is also known for her motto, "Let's Think Positive!". Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Major Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Protagonist *Persona 3: Handle *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids - Dark Version: Battle Net Opponent Profile *'Age:' 23 *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Cancer *'Initial Persona': Maia *'Ultimate Persona': Artemis *'Arcana': Moon ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Maya Amano is a writer for Kismet Publishing working on the teen magazine Coolest. In the events of hearing rumors regarding a wish-granting genie called Joker, who grants anyone any wish, Maya became intrigued and tries to investigate behind the rumors. Her investigation ends up in the Seven Sisters High School, in which she meets Tatsuya Suou and the others, setting the events of Innocent Sin. Maya often takes the role of leader in the group, despite not being the protagonist. Her unstoppable optimism and kindheartedness inspired and encouraged the group throughout the events of the game, making her an unforgettable force within the world they inhabited. Maya also often cheers the party up with her stuffed rabbit doll, which she calls "Mr. Rabbit" ("Mr. Bunbun" in the official English translation). Although Tatsuya and his friends forced themselves to forget, Maya had known them years ago, as childhood friends. They formed a group called The Masquerade, in which they hid their identities from one another with masks. She taught them the game "Master Persona," which would allow all of them to manifest a Persona and would also save Maya's life. However, one day Maya revealed that she would have to move away. To prevent this, she was locked inside the shrine at which they played, which the kids believed would force her to stay, if she wasn't available at the time her parents moved. Although Tatsuya Suou wanted no part, Lisa Silverman and Eikichi Mishina did it anyway. During the night, the shrine was set on fire by Tatsuya Sudou. Maya was not killed thanks to her Persona awakening, but she was severely injured and developed a phobia of fire. Jun Kurosu, one of Maya's closest friends, was lead by Nyarlathotep to believe that Maya had died in the fire. As a result, he developed a lingering grudge against the others, and it lead to him taking the role of Joker. After the party's final confrontation with Nyarlathotep, Ideal-sensei stabs Maya with the Lance of Longinus. Due to a rumor that wounds inflicted from it could not be healed, it inflicts a mortal wound. Even in her dying breath, she tells the party to be positive, telling them "Mr. Rabbit" will not be happy if they are sad, and finally dies, fufilling the Oracle of Maiya and destroying the world, with the exception of Sumaru City. Stricken with grief and devastated over her death, the party demands Philemon to do something about it. Philemon agrees to bring her back, but in an 'alternate world' with a hefty price — everyone must forget Maya and the friendship they shared. Everyone willingly discards their memory, but during the process Tatsuya out and out refuses to forget Maya and through sheer force of will. In the events of doing so, Tatsuya ends up in the 'alternate' universe with all his memories intact, causing a paradox and setting the events of Eternal Punishment. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment *'Age:' 23 *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Zodiac Sign:' Cancer *'Initial Persona': Maia *'Ultimate Persona': Artemis *'Arcana': Moon Maya functions as the silent protagonist in Eternal Punishment. She still writes for Coolest, often working along side Yukino Mayuzumi. While working on a story about JOKER, she stumbles upon JOKER himself. He forces Maya, Katsuya Suou, and Ulala Serizawa to summon their Personas, and they wind up pursuing him. Persona 3 The name Maya appears in Persona 3 as the online screen name for the Hermit Social Link character in the English version of the game. Contact Persona 2: Innocent Sin Solo Contacts * Interview: Maya interviews the enemy. * Consult: Maya consults with the enemy. * Discuss Parents: Maya talks about parents. * Compliment: Maya compliments the enemy. Group Contacts * Maya + Tatsuya: Maya tries to get Tatsuya's attention. (Gained automatically after the Bomb Shelter dungeon) * Maya + Eikichi: Maya interviews Eikichi. (Gained automatically after the Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Maya + Yukino: Maya and Yukino perform a comedy routine. (Available from start.) * Maya + Eikichi + Lisa: Maya, Eikichi, and Lisa perform a comedy routine. (Gained automatically after the Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Maya + Lisa + Yukino: Maya, Lisa, and Yukino seduce the enemy. (Available from start.) * Maya + Jun: Maya acts like a big sister towards Jun. * Maya + Jun + Tatsuya: Maya and Jun comment on their growth and recollect about their past. Tatsuya observes. Battle Quotes *"Are you ready? Here goes" (Fusion Spell in Innocent Sin PSP) *"Come to me" (when summoning a Persona in Innocent Sin) *"Freeze" (when attacking in Innocent Sin PSP) *"Let's do it!" (when entering a battle) *"Whoop-ass time!" (when entering a battle) *"There!" (when attacking) *"Snap shot!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Ciao!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Let's go, ready?" (when using Fusion spells) *"Whoop-ass completed!" (after winning a battle) *"Is that all?" (rare victory quote) *"See - you - next - time!" (when retreating) *"Grab your asses and run!" (when retreating) *"No way! (when KO'ed) *"I can't, not here....." (game over) Gallery P2I-amanoMaya2.jpg|Most of Maya's expressions, her childhood self, and her Shadow Side. Maya.jpg|Early Artwork Trivia * When she was going to get her Legendary Weapon from Garcon Soejima, he said the only way she can get the weapon is to eat his spaghetti horse mackerel. She states this is her hated food. * She is the oldest protagonist in the Persona series. * In Persona 3, you can befriend a character in the fictional MMO "Innocent Sin Online" (which itself is a reference to Persona 2: Innocent Sin), who uses the name "Maya". Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Protagonists